1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage devices and more particularly pertains to an insulated grocery cart cooler for retaining food items in a refrigerated condition within a grocery cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, storage devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art storage devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,060; U.S. No. Des. 261,213; U.S. Des. No. 315,477 and U.S. No. Des. 341,026.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an insulated grocery cart cooler for retaining food items in a refrigerated condition within a grocery cart which includes an insulated container positionable within the upper basket of a grocery cart, a mounting assembly coupled to the container for securing the container to both the handlebar of the grocery cart and a portion of the upper basket thereof, and freezable gel packs positioned within the container which cooperate to retain the foods positioned therein in a refrigerated condition.
In these respects, the insulated grocery cart cooler according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining food items in a refrigerated condition within a grocery cart.